


You make me feel golden

by CrimeSolvingDevil (LouBigSpoon)



Series: A stampede of misbehaviors [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plug Sex, Butt Plugs, Chloe Decker takes initiative here guys, Dirty Talk, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Kinda, Love, Lube, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shy Chloe decker, Smut, Soft Chloe Decker, This is straight up porn guys, Top Chloe Decker, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Vaginal Sex, if only Dan hadn't gone into a murderous rage, no use of protection, oh here we go, they really go to town on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBigSpoon/pseuds/CrimeSolvingDevil
Summary: She closed the third drawer, sucking in a sharp breath and feeling an all too familiar warmth and slickness in her center, making her thighs tighten and her panties wet.Her slender fingers made their way down to the fourth drawer and opened it up, and the sharp intake of air she took did not do justice to the jolt of shock and arousal that ran through her entire body.Holy shit, her boyfriend had an entire drawer full of butt plugs. And other things.She couldn’t deny she felt curious, the wetness of her underwear would give her away in an instant.“My my, what do we have here? Are we feeling curious about something?”Or the one where Dan doesn't go on a murderous rage to kill Lucifer, and we get to see what would've happened after the scene at the balcony in 5x07, only that Chloe stumbles upon her suppressed desires and the devil is more than happy to pick her up and carry her through them.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: A stampede of misbehaviors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069574
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	You make me feel golden

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is really the farthest thing there is from family friendly guys. This goes anal, all of it. 
> 
> There'll eventually be more parts to this series, the next two will be a follow up to the first one, and the ones after that will be stand-alones (unless I specify otherwise). I want to have all my future smut organized and under the title "A stampede of misbehaviors".
> 
> This is kinda my way to tell y'all Merry Christmas because I truly struggle to work smut into any plot, and most of the ideas I have for future works have intricate plots that leave no room for the nasty, so... All the nasty will be here hahaha.
> 
> If this is unreadable it'll probably be because this is the first time I write straight smut since 2015 (SGTDE's first chapter doesn't count because it's emotional af) and I kind of had forgotten how the female anatomy works, if you know what I mean. That, or I really went too deep with this shit.
> 
> Every and all feedback will be appreciated, though I'm so embarrassed that I'll most likely go wash my eyeballs with holy water after posting this thing.
> 
> I will, some time in the future, be posting the two follow-ups to this thing on this series, I don't know when because I haven't written them yet, as well as all the nasty ideas that go through my head at any given moment starting now. 
> 
> Without further adieu, go enjoy your naaaaaasty.
> 
> All my love, Rena.

She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his lips, a price she already knew she had to pay if she wanted to indulge in the temptation of kissing her devil. Her hand rested lightly on his right hip as her lips softly grazed his, giving him room to be vulnerable, to let his guard down with her. Upon pulling away, she allowed the tips of her fingers to lightly stroke her boyfriend’s cheek, feeling the pleasant roughness of his five o’clock shadow.

“I’m gonna go freshen up, I’ll be right back,” she told him, looking up at him with a besotted smile and the slightest hint of seduction and desire. She wanted to give in to temptation.

She made her way towards the devil’s dresser and into his master bathroom, giving herself around five minutes to freshen up and make sure all her bits were freshly perfumed, smelling of clean, velvety skin. How she had been able to deprive herself of the pleasure of being with Lucifer for so many years was now beyond her. She now lived in a world where she couldn’t understand how dull her life was before he strode into it, being his beautiful, perfect, flamboyant self.

Clean and comfortable, she walked out of the bathroom with the intention of going back to the balcony, wanting to indulge in all the carnal mischief the devil was able to give. It truly had been a one-way trip; there was no coming back.

Through her mind fled the idea of spicing things up as well, at least just a little. She knew just how much Lucifer liked seeing her wearing his own clothes. That small little gesture awoke the most primal of instincts within him, a need to know what was his not only through words, but also through his other senses. And so, she opened the door to one of his many closets, wanting to find a shirt to use as a robe, given that her underwear had already been chosen with care.

Only that she didn’t find any shirts, only a long tower of drawers that had an opening barely big enough to sort of make out what was inside.

The first two drawers were clearly his underwear and sock drawers respectively, if the sight of fine silk and a variety of cotton socks told her anything. However, what resided inside those last four drawers spiked her curiosity.

She was aware she shouldn’t be going through his stuff without his permission. She knew it was wrong, even if they were now together and learning to share things. Nevertheless, a couple of bright looking things caught the detective’s ever-curious blue eyes and, without thinking, she opened the third drawer, totally oblivious to what was inside. 

To say that she choked on her own saliva was an understatement. In fact, it was putting it very mildly.

Inside the third drawer was an assortment of colorful sex toys, of every kind anyone could imagine. Glass, plastic, silicone, rubber, everything. It was an array so wide and vast that it included everything from the simplest, smallest, bullet vibrator to dildos of all shapes, sizes, and flavors, even some that Chloe honestly had no idea how to use. She truly didn’t know why she was surprised. It was only logical that a man living as Lucifer had would have such a wide variety of sex toys to choose from.

She closed the third drawer, sucking in a sharp breath and feeling an all too familiar warmth and slickness in her center, making her thighs tighten and her panties wet. She wouldn’t lie, alongside arousal, the sight of his toys had awoken curiosity. She was not an expert connoisseur of toys of that sort, but she did have a vibrator of her own, and she knew how to use it. Being single for so long had had its disadvantages, one of those being having to drag herself to a sex shop to buy a bullet vibrator for her many nights of solitude. Just the one black, discreet, bullet vibrator. Singular. She was pretty positive her vibrator was so average it didn’t even have a spot amongst Lucifer’s vast collection.

Just attempting to imagine everything the devil could do to her with those toys (or what she could do to him), if she only asked, was making her squirm. 

She shook her head in a weak attempt to clear it, trying to force those naughty ideas out of her mind and go back to her initial task of finding a shirt she could wear over her lacey, black lingerie set. She wanted to go back to debating whether her lace bralette and panties would look best under black or white fabric, or maybe even a colored shirt, but her mind kept wandering back to Lucifer’s drawer of wonders.

Just as she was forcing herself to close the door to the closet, a bright sparkle coming from the fourth drawer caught her attention. And well, she considered closing the door. That’s what counts, right?

Her slender fingers made their way down to the fourth drawer and opened it up, and the sharp intake of air she took did not do justice to the jolt of shock and arousal that ran through her entire body. Much like the previous cabinet, that one, too, had sex toys. That was easy to see, in fact, far too easy. These ones, however, were of a different variety.

Holy shit, her boyfriend had an entire drawer full of butt plugs. And other things.

She wasn’t alien to the existence of anal sex. In fact, she had gone down that road once, and it turned out to be quite an unpleasant experience. She knew those kinds of things existed, but she just… She had never seen them so up-close as she was seeing them now. There were butt plugs of every size and shape, of every material. Hell, even some inflatable ones. A furious blush came rushing up through her neck as she realized just how ignorant she was about the subject, and just how curious and aroused it made her feel.

Her delicate and shaky hand made its way towards one made of glass. It was extremely smooth and slippery, and she was truly afraid she would break it. It had a decent size to it, maybe an inch and a half or two at its widest point, and it was pretty short. She couldn’t deny she felt curious, the wetness of her underwear would give her away in an instant. She worried, momentarily, he’d be able to smell her arousal, read her mind, and know of the depraved state of her thoughts. She truly had no doubts about Lucifer’s ability to make the use of those toys enjoyable, however, the sight of so many plugs was nothing short of intimidating.

She carefully placed the glass plug right where she’d taken it from, taking in deep breaths and trying not to let her curiosity get the best of her. _“After all, curiosity did kill the pussy,”_ she thought to herself, proud of her own pun.

“My my, what do we have here?” Chloe flinched in surprise when the devil appeared behind her, his warm and minty breath drawing her in closer to him as she closed the drawer in a rush. She had been so focused on the toys she hadn’t even heard him come in the room.

“I… Sorry, I… I was looking for one of your shirts–” she tried to excuse herself, but her boyfriend was quick to interrupt her.

“Oh darling, you needn't apologize,” his left hand softly stroked her left cheek as he pulled her ponytail behind her shoulders, all while simultaneously opening the fourth drawer with his right hand. “Everything that’s mine is yours,” he purred on her neck, and her underwear was so wet she felt it on her thighs now.

“I…” she was at a loss for words, feeling the need to profusely excuse herself. She drew in a sharp breath when the devil not so subtly pressed his half-hard cock against her rear. Unconsciously, she pressed into him and let out a breathy moan, throwing her head back onto his shoulder and exposing her throat for his exploring fingers.

“Are we feeling curious about something?” he teased and swiftly pulled her hair tie from her ponytail, letting her soft waves fall free on her shoulders and back. His hand traveled to hers, the one that was still lingering on the drawer, making silent emphasis on the toys before them. “Are you feeling… Playful?” pulling her hair to her left shoulder, he started leaving kisses on the newly uncovered skin, causing her to tilt her head in a clear invitation. 

“I… I saw— Saw something shiny a-and...” his kisses were making her lose her train of thought, and it was already pretty lost to begin with. “Had to look...”

“You curious little thing, you just _had_ to look” his fingers graciously slid over a silvery, shiny buttplug, and now that Chloe thought about it, it might as well have been made of silver. Lucifer did seem like the kind of guy that would have sex toys made of precious metals just laying around. “If you’re up for it… Why don't you go over to the bedroom and wait for me there? I can pick up something for us to play with,” he hadn’t directly asked for her consent, but the intention could be read between the lines. “If you’re comfortable with it, that is.” and there it was. Always a gentleman. 

Chloe let out a shaky breath and allocated five seconds of her time to think about it. She had once gone down the road of anal sex and it had quite frankly been an unpleasant experience. Her partner hadn’t had not even a fraction of the experience Lucifer had and it had been painful more than anything. She knew Lucifer would take care of her, and would always let her stop or change things around if she didn't feel comfortable, which was why she only used three out of the five seconds she’d allocated to make her decision.

She nodded with something resembling certitude, and could immediately feel the devil’s lips curl up in a smile as he gently kissed her where her left shoulder met her neck. _“Ultimately,_ ” she thought, continuing her pun, _“satisfaction did bring it back.”_

“Perfect,” he purred, letting the Detective feel his smile against her skin. He turned her around with one swift motion and pressed his lips against hers, making the kiss brief but highly passionate. He placed his right hand on her cheek and his left one on her butt as he pulled away, savoring the sweet taste of her lips against his. She felt the loss of him immediately. “Off to the bedroom you go. I won’t take long.” 

She followed his instruction obediently, letting her right hand roam from his waist, through his arm and down to her own butt where she grabbed his hand and pulled away, lingering in the touch of his skin as they parted ways. The smirk on the devil’s face was to die for, so suggestive and smooth but yet so elegant. Graceful and powerful, predatory. Chloe wanted to lick it off his face, if she was being honest. 

She made it to the bedroom and only then did she realize just how nervous she was. It felt right, though, like a nice, warm wave of anticipation washing over her stomach and making her feel excited. 

The detective did quick work of getting rid of her clothes, fidgeting a little with her jeans when they pooled at her ankles before standing in the room wearing only her lingerie set. It was see-through in all the right places, and it barely covered her private bits with floral patches of lace that gave her an edgy yet very delicate look. The straps on the bralette were thin and adorned with tiny little black beads, identical to the straps of her g-string, which were hugging her hips with gusto. She couldn’t wait to be out of them, for several reasons. 

Standing there, barely dressed, almost naked, she looked up to the ceiling in an effort to find calmness, something that would settle the spiraling nerves going around at the pit of her stomach. However, all her eyes came to find was a mirror hanging from the ceiling, giving a visual of the entirety of the California king bed and more. 

Needless to say, she was ahead of an exciting night, to put it mildly. 

Her eyes landed on a black, silk robe the devil had left on an armchair, probably from earlier in the day. Suddenly, feeling too exposed, she walked towards it and put it on, finding comfort in the scent of her boyfriend. He always smelled so good, and it was Chloe’s guilty pleasure to seek out his lingering scent everywhere he went. She was swimming in it and it was dangling across the floor, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

She told herself she needn’t be nervous. Lucifer knew what he was doing and would make it a pleasurable experience, and, on the off chance he didn't meet her expectations or the sex turned out to be uncomfortable or painful (as it had happened to her before), they could always switch things around. They had only had sex on one night, though admittedly multiple times, but she knew just how much Lucifer listened to her when it came to bedroom stuff. They would be just alright. 

Just when her eyes trailed off to the stunning views the floor to ceiling windows in his room provided, she felt the warm and very confident lips of her lover as he left a trail of kisses on her nape and down to her left shoulder. He simultaneously uncovered more skin until the loose collar of the silk robe fell over her shoulder, pooling at her elbow and exposing the intricate details of her bralette.

“My my, you’re just full of surprises today, aren't you?” she turned around slowly, almost lethargically, wanting to face what her favorite devil had come up with. 

“Do you promise we can… I don’t know, can we change things around if I get too uncomfortable?” she asked straight away, wanting to have all the cards on the table.

“Of course, my dear. I would never force you to do something you’re not sure of,” he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in closer to his naked torso. As Chloe suspected, his shirt did look better all crumpled up on the floor. “However, I’m willing to… explore your desires one by one, should you have me,”

“Okay,” she said and that was confirmation enough for the devil to start working. 

His lips met hers in a collision of perfect opposites. His lips were inhumanely warm, as always, while hers were slightly cool because she never knew how not to be constantly freezing. It was like cold water running down a fresh burn, painfully cooling, painfully calming. 

She let him be the one to guide her, to take her body and do as he pleased, heavily contrasting with how things had gone the night before. She had been the one that pushed him onto the bed, she had been the one who undid his belt buckle, she had been the one to ride him until both of them came, desperately crying the name of the other as their orgasms took over. Now, in contrast, she was letting herself be guided by him, she was allowing herself to be under his command, under his gentle hand. 

His hands grabbed her by the waist with determination, and pressing her chest against his, he started walking backwards. He stopped when his calves hit the soft fabric of the bed covers, and then he turned them both around so he could lay her carefully on his golden, silk sheets. 

Inevitably, their lips lost each other with the movement, which gave the prince of darkness the perfect excuse to start running them over her body, letting the sensitive skin of his mouth be the one to discover Chloe’s body, using the noises she made in response as a guide. He left wet kisses on her jaw and down by her neck, but he stopped himself when his lips reached her breastbone. 

Chloe, on the other hand, could only run her hands through the thick strands of hair and moan at the feeling, letting herself loosen, letting her sounds be heard because she knew just how much her partner liked them. 

She would look up and see what they looked like from above. His strong, very naked back hovered over her, making her petite frame become lost underneath so much muscle, his lips tracing from her jaw to her breastbone, herself opening and closing her mouth as the moans went out. Needless to say, if the sight of the toys had made her wet, the sight of him and her, so vulnerably erotic, made her drip. She watched herself spread her legs, pull him closer, and felt a wanton desire to be as good for him as he was for her.

He leaned backwards to stare at his miracle as his hands did expert work at undoing the loose knot in the silk robe she had borrowed. He opened it up, letting him see the gorgeous masterpiece that lay underneath. He wanted to map out her entire body with kisses, just so if one day he missed her, his mouth would always know the shape of her. He wanted to kiss every square inch of her skin, her every mole.

She couldn’t help but stare at them through the ceiling mirror, seeing herself with her legs spread wide open and the devil kneeled between them, staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So lost in her, so dazed. 

“Beautiful,” he mumbled, taking in the full sight of her barely there g-string and bralette. The only thing that kept her nipples from being on display was the delicate outline of lace flowers, carefully placed so they’d cover her sensitive buds. 

He leaned forward once again and brought his mouth back to her breastbone, slowly guiding his open mouthed kisses towards her left covered breast. Thankfully both the g-string and the bralette had carefully placed clasps. 

“Oh, Lucifer,” the moan escaped her lips unannounced and the devil’s cock gave a twitch, pressing against his slacks and protesting in neglect. 

“So responsive,” his hands did quick work of undoing the front clasp of her bralette, letting the cool breeze hit her naked skin and make her nipples peak at their highest. He put the left one in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the bud and feeling how Chloe arched her back in pleasure, moans increasing in intensity. Her legs spread wider and her hips thrusted upwards in a clear but unintentional plea for more. His left hand went to her right breast, giving it the attention it deserved before his lips trailed off, going south through her belly and down to her navel. 

“What…?” She questioned in a brief moment of clarity, once she saw where the devil was headed. “You don’t have to,” her voice came out breathless and heavy, drunk in pleasure.

“Oh, but I want to,” he purred right at the height of her belly button, letting his hands wander off to her thighs and hips. 

She had always felt guilty about getting head, in fact, she had always felt guilty about being looked after, about having her pleasure prioritized. However, the desire and heat in the devil’s eyes could not be misinterpreted. He wouldn’t be giving her head because it was a chore, he relished in it, he loved giving it and seeing her come undone just as much as she liked receiving it. 

And so, she allowed his mouth to carry out its sinful task of bringing her to the edge, letting him place wet kisses and bites on her navel down to the hem of her g-string. 

Seeing the devil’s expert hands as they unclasped the two little clips on the sides made her feel so thankful. G-strings were under no circumstances comfortable, but being as wet as she was and still having them on was far too close to unbearable. His lips made no detour to her thighs, as they would have, had he not been as painfully hard. Seeing Chloe there, vulnerable, open to everything he could give her, was arousing past the point of no return. Truth be told, he was afraid that too much foreplay would render him unable to meet their expectations later on.

Getting the dampened g-string out of the way, the devil went to town. His lady watched herself be taken by a wave of the warmest pleasure as his mouth situated itself at her core, cupid’s bow at her loins and bottom lip right by her wet entrance. His tongue ventured out of his mouth and parted her folds, getting a first taste of everything the night would be offering them, relishing in the fact that the sole tentative movement of his tongue was enough for Chloe’s back to arch in pleasure.

His tongue met her clit and that's when she began to lose it, moans increasing both in volume and frequency, proportional to the rate at which she was breathing. Mouth wide open, crimson cheeks and eyes barely open just so she could see herself on the ceiling mirror were amongst the most erotic things the devil had witnessed.

“Uhh...” she breathed out in pleasure, letting her left hand venture through her toned abdomen and down to the devil’s head, grabbing onto his thick locks and pulling slightly. His hands gave a couple of sweeps up and down her sides, brushing the undersides of her breasts before going back down to their rightful place, her butt, all while his tongue expertly circled Chloe’s bundle of nerves.

He would let his tongue venture down just enough so that it would tease the pink, rosy entrance between her folds, but then he’d just lure it back up again, all under the promise of driving her mad with pleasure. He intended to keep his tongue around her clit for as long as possible, as he wanted her to enjoy every single minute of it. And Chloe, of course, would moan each and every time, the sounds coming out of her getting louder by the second.

It was when his middle finger slowly teased it’s way between her folds that Chloe choked on her own sharp intake of air, allowing the very welcomed surprise to join the festival of stimuli the devil was offering her. He entered her with a pace matching the one of his tongue, slowly, inch by inch and touching all the right places.

If she’d thought about it before, now she knew his fingers had not only been made to play the piano.

He picked up an in and out pace with his finger as he kept sweeping over her clit, switching from round circles to light taps, to carefully applied pressure and back again. He wanted her to be as relaxed as humanly possible before he moved on to the serious business the night had planned out for them. He would hum, he would go in as deeply as his third knuckle, he would press on her g-spot and have her curl her toes in utter pleasure, he would drive her mind away from the nerves he knew had lingered.

The tone of her body was what told him just how close she was to coming undone, and while he didn’t tease, he kept alert and aware. It amazed both of them how the fact that Lucifer’s cock was throbbing inside his slacks wasn’t an impediment for him to give Chloe unlimited pleasure. Yes, he was very aware of his erection, to the point that it was becoming almost painful, but Chloe was all that mattered. 

He managed to sneak his left hand away for a brief moment to expertly undo his belt and fly, wanting to feel some kind of relief by giving his cock a bit more air to breathe. The slight moan that escaped his lips as the zipper of his slacks no longer rubbed against his erection didn't go unnoticed by the detective, and she was beyond thankful for that. 

He worked his way with his fingers, sneaking in his index one inside as Chloe kept on moaning and grabbing onto the sheets for dear life. She had always felt guilty for wanting to get head, but seeing Lucifer enjoy it just as much as she did easily changed her mind . 

Things, however, did feel less pleasurable when his pinky and ring fingers started roaming her perineum, down to her rosy, pink hole. She wasn’t mad about the light, superficial exploration and stimulation but as things got more and more heated, the nerves started bubbling up again. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the devil asked after his warm, wet mouth brought her to the edge and pushed her off of it, tongue circling her clit and fingers expertly fucking her until she came, crying with the devil’s name on her lips. He never got to play with her ass the way he would have wanted to. He had sensed she was far too nervous and he didn’t want to ruin her orgasm by bringing in something new to the mixture. He had no idea how glad Chloe was about that. 

“Yes,” she managed to say after the high started going down, rejoicing in the soft kisses the devil was leaving on her prominent hip bones. “I trust you,” and as nervous as she was, she did want to experience the pleasure that anal exploration could give. Who better to do that with than the devil himself?

Comfortable with his detective’s consent, the devil reached to his right side where a small, silver buttplug was lying, alongside an assortment of condoms and the appropriate lube for the occasion. He made quick work of wetting his fingers with the dewy, clear liquid before bringing his attention back to Chloe, who was still settling down from the high of her first orgasm, looking at her naked body on the ceiling mirror. 

“It shouldn’t hurt, you just… Please tell me if it is at all painful, okay?” He told her sweetly as his dry, left hand ran up and down her thigh, the taste of her previous orgasm still lingering on his mouth. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. “What is it, love?” The devil asked upon seeing Chloe’s bemused expression. 

“It’s just… I don’t want it to hurt,” she said in a low volume, avoiding his intense gaze. 

“Oh, darling, anal play doesn’t have to hurt. Not if it’s done correctly. It might be slightly uncomfortable because you aren't used to it, but pain should never be on the table. Unless you want it to, that is,” he said that last bit with a slight hint of his usual mischief, but fully aware that it wasn’t the case. “If it hurts, it’s because I’ve done something wrong, such as not using enough lube or working you up too fast. If that’s the case, please, do stop me,” he placed a few careful kisses on her hips in between his words, all with the intent of calming her down and making her feel comfortable. “I want you to enjoy it, and for that we need to communicate. Understood, love?”

Chloe nodded at the devil’s speech and waited expectantly. However, he didn’t begin, which made her look at him in question. “I’ll need to hear you say it. Safe, sane and consensual, darling.”

“I understand. It shouldn’t hurt, relax, communicate.” she let out her last nervous sigh and tried to relax as much as possible, wanting to enjoy the experience to its fullest extent. 

Satisfied, he leaned forward again, and Chloe gasped slightly when his wet, index finger found its way to her rosy, tight hole. He circled it slowly, willing her to relax and let him in. On her exhale, he put just the right amount of pressure to it so that she knew what was coming, but not enough to breach through the tight ring of muscle just yet, testing her out. 

“I want you to stare at yourself,” he said, planning on talking her through it, planning on having her distract herself until the uncomfortableness wore off. He had never cared so much about something sexual before, and while he was out of his element in making sure that Chloe felt okay and respected, he was surely never going to let her feel pain that she hadn’t agreed to. “I want you to look up at the ceiling and see how beautiful you look, all spread open and vulnerable. All for me.”

Chloe gave a small gasp of surprise as the devil pushed his index finger up to its first knuckle, followed by a moan that was half made of uncomfortableness and half made of pleasure, one of a kind she’d never felt before. Feeling the need to distract herself, she looked up to the ceiling and brought both of her hands to her breasts, squishing them together and grabbing them tightly as her stomach caved in from the sharp intake of breath that followed. 

“I want you to touch yourself,” the devil added, carefully sliding his finger an inch further, not wanting her to feel too uncomfortable. “I want you to find pleasure in your own body…” he leaned forward just enough so he’d be able to leave a couple of kisses to the inside of her left thigh, right below the knee. “I want you to look at yourself and feel everything I feel when I look at you,” he pushed his finger forward a little more, passing the second knuckle and almost getting to the third. 

Chloe was tense, he could tell by the way her velvety walls would unconsciously clench around his index finger, but she seemed to be taking it just fine. 

“You’re doing so good, darling. I love the way you feel around me, all warm and tight,” Chloe gasped when his third knuckle made it inside, a feeling of fullness that was both welcome yet intruding at the very same time. 

After giving Chloe a couple of seconds to adjust to the intrusion, he started moving his finger. First, he would curl it inside without thrusting, making an entirely new array of sounds escape her mouth as her hands sought for something to grab onto, only finding silk sheets and her own body. 

“It feels… good,” she managed to mumble, biting on her lip and closing her eyes as she threw her head back, submerging herself into the ocean of sensation the Prince of Darkness had brought her to. “Lucifer,” she moaned out his name, making his neglected cock tent his pants even more.

He made quick work of lowering down his unbuttoned slacks together with his silk boxers in order to let his cock free, left hand expertly taking on full responsibility for the task. The feeling of cool air hitting the all too sensitive skin of his veiny member as it sprung free made him shiver, only then noticing just how neglected he had actually been. 

“You’re so hard,” Chloe commented, trying to catch her breath as the image of his long, girthy member escaping from the prison of his pants made it to her eyes through the mirror. 

“All for you,” he started to make slow, in and out motions with his right index finger as his left hand took a hold of his cock, stroking it lightly to find some sort of relief. He brought the head to Chloe’s folds, taking it from her clit down to her overly wet entrance, teasing her opening before going back up and doing it all again. 

“Don’t tease,” Chloe managed to say, all too immersed in the stimuli to care for foreplay. Lucifer just smiled smugly and kept on with his task, making himself and his detective feel better and closer to the edge as the seconds went by. 

A second finger slipped into Chloe’s tight hole when he noticed the resistance to his sole digit had come down, bringing out a gasp and a moan from the detective as she felt the stretch. He pulled away slightly, no longer rubbing the head of his cock between her folds as he put all his attention to Chloe’s ass. As it turns out, adding another finger wasn’t as hard as getting the first one in, and soon enough he was scissoring her open, delighting himself in the melody of the moans that escaped her mouth. 

With every passing second, the almost uncomfortable pressure she felt in her rosy hole decreased, leaving more room for the pleasure that having her rim stimulated entailed. As discomfort found its way down, the volume of her moans and her pleasure found their way up, making her let out noises she had never heard herself make before. 

“So tight and warm. I can’t wait to get inside of you, to let it be my cock the one that makes you scream,” he said filthily, rejoicing in the fact that Chloe was now a mess of sounds he’d never heard before, sounds that did nothing but contribute to the painful erection he was sporting. 

The third finger met a little bit more resistance, and with that a little bit more discomfort, but nothing that a good and knowledgeable gentleman such as the devil couldn’t handle. He brought down the speed in which his fingers were fucking her and replaced it by far more pleasurable scissoring and curling, which quickly enough brought her back to her mess of sounds.

Soon enough he deemed her ready for the plug. At its thickest point it was probably as wide as all three of his fingers, plus, it’d be far more comfortable for her and would allow them some more time to play before the inevitable finale came down crashing on them. 

Without as much as a word, he pulled all three of his fingers out, leaving the detective feeling empty and wanting more. As it turns out, if you’re with someone that knows what they’re doing, anal play can be really enjoyable

She watched him through the mirror as he picked up the plug and coated it with the remnants of lube that were still on his fingers and right hand, making obscene gestures as his eyes met hers through the ceiling. She had never felt so cared for before, so respected. Honestly, it was one of the very few times she truly felt like she could allow herself to be vulnerable, and that brought sex so much more meaning. 

Looking at each other in the eye, without a mirror in between, was how Lucifer chose to push the silver plug inside his detective, watching her mouth fall wide open in a gesture of pleasure as the toy stretched her out gradually. Her mouth finally closed when the plug was settled in comfortably, its rose gem at the base flickering with the lights. 

“So beautiful,” he mumbled as he took a minute to stare at her, fully in awe of the woman he had before him. At times, it was difficult to believe she was all for him to take, just as much as he was all for her to take, too. 

He stood up and kicked off his slacks and underwear before moving on, finally being fully naked before his partner. His cock arched upwards in what seemed to be one of the most painful erections ever witnessed, and Chloe couldn’t help it but hypersalivate. 

Finding some confidence and comfort in her position, she decided to take control of the situation a bit, wanting Lucifer to enjoy some pampering as well. Noticing that movement caused nothing but a very welcome kind of pleasure in her rear, she kneeled on the bed and pulled the devil in for a kiss, grabbing him by the shoulders. He complied happily, letting his hands softly remove the silk robe and bralette she was still somehow wearing and tossing them aside. 

Taking further control of the situation, she pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him, biting her lower lip as her eyes landed on his girthy member, desperate for some attention. 

The devil watched with a smug smile as the detective straddled him, a smile that was quickly replaced by a gaping mouth when she grabbed his cock with both hands and stroked it up and down a couple of times, making him feel overly sensitive. 

“Cowgirl again it is? Don’t mind if I—,” but Chloe cut him off. Not with words or anything, but by lifting herself up and aligning his cock with her dripping wet entrance before sinking down on it slowly.

The added pressure and tightness of the plug only contributed to making their moans that much louder. Lucifer was clearly appreciative of her tight heat as she sunk down on him, taking him inch by inch with a mouth that opened up wider and wider in a directly proportional manner. 

She had to take a moment to breathe when she finally bottomed out, feeling a pressure so overwhelming on both her entrances that managed to leave her breathless. Her hands quickly found rest on the headboard of his California king bed as she panted, getting used to the fullness. 

“Oh, Chloe… So tight,” the devil moaned as the detective bottomed out, relishing in the added tightness the plug offered. “So gorgeous,”

He found it hard but eventually he managed to sit up right, holding his girlfriend by the ass cheeks as he situated himself more comfortably, never letting his cock slip out of her comforting warmth. He took her in for a kiss the moment their mouths were aligned, teeth clashing against teeth as the passion and heat did nothing but grow. 

Once comfortable enough, Chloe started rocking her hips back and forth with the help of Lucifer’s hands on her cheeks, all without taking her lips off her lover. The passion their tongues held, mixed with the tightness that joined them together, was brewing a mixture of sweet pleasure that did nothing but grow hotter by the minute. 

“So thick,” she moaned out in one of the brief intervals they took to breathe during their kiss, resting her forehead against his as she kept on rocking her hips into a suitable rhythm. “I’m so full,”

Lucifer was well past the point of talking, for now all that he cared about was bringing himself and his lady over the edge. All he wanted to do was come and come again, time after time, never getting tired of the masterpiece that was the woman he could call his. All he wanted to do was embrace each and every one of her desires, see them fulfilled, and buttplug sex was only the beginning. 

Her hips started lifting up and down alongside the back and forth motions sometime between the moment she felt far too full to think, and the moment Lucifer chose to toy with the stopper on the plug, making her shiver in pleasure. 

“So good, so big for me,” she moaned against his mouth, conscientiously ignoring the burning sensation rising through her thighs as she kept on bouncing up and down. Up, and only the head of the devil’s cock would be left inside, down, and she would bottom out completely, over and over again, each time faster, each time more and more erratically. “You make me feel golden,” 

She was well into the point of spewing nonsense out of utter pleasure, and once she gained back control over her thoughts she would question her choice of words, but all that mattered then was getting to the edge and throwing themselves off of it. 

The devil moaned and groaned wordlessly to Chloe’s moves, spreading apart her cheeks and occasionally toying with the pink gem that was the stopper of the plug, making her shiver. 

Growing desperate to jump off the edge and into an ocean full of orgasms, Lucifer swiftly took Chloe by the waist and changed positions, laying her on her back as he took on the duty of pounding her, quickly picking up a pace. 

His thrusts started off strong and determined, bottoming out each and every time and making Chloe’s moans become shorter in length but greater in number. He took her apart and put her together countless times while he went in and out, strongly, with passion bubbling over. 

“Oh dear, oh dear, I’m close, I’m so close,” Chloe chanted with her words cut up into syllables, the strength of the devil’s thrusts making her lose her breath each and every time he bottomed out. 

It was when their moans fused together, when they could no longer find the point where Chloe began and Lucifer ended, that the detective let go and dove into her second orgasm of the night, watching herself in the mirror. 

Her legs, spread open just enough so they’d accommodate her boyfriend, grew further apart and allowed her core to take everything Lucifer could give her as she came, crying with the name of her lover in her lips and clinging onto him for dear life. Her orgasm took over her like a wave that breaks on a rock during a thunderstorm, violently and without warning. Her fingernails did nothing but draw scratches all over her boyfriend’s back, even over the tiny bumps where his wings were hidden away. 

He carried her through her high without missing a beat, and it was only after she had found a way to somehow breathe efficiently that his own release came, tearing him down and building him back up with every thrust. 

He came inside of her, grunts and moans that he didn’t know he could make, all climbing up his throat as his thrusts became more erratic by the minute until he collapsed. The Prince of Darkness buried his face in the crook of Chloe’s neck as she watched him unfold through the mirrored ceiling, panting her name and chasing his pleasure. Her hands traveled through the entire surface of his back and down to his perfect cheeks, which she squeezed as he kept on riding the high of his orgasm, as he dove into a metaphorical ocean and rose back up again to take a life-saving breath. 

Panting as he tried to catch his breath, he lay on top of Chloe, cock still buried deep inside of her and pulsing with the aftermath of his orgasm. They recovered silently, trying to find a rhythm that would allow them to bring their heart rates back to a normal pace, preferably one below one hundred. 

It was when he deemed himself composed enough that he placed his weight back on himself, pulling out and dropping like a dead weight beside Chloe as his seed dripped down, out of her entrance and onto the plug’s stopper. That was truly a beautiful sight, the way her rosy folds framed the white, thick come as it ran down to her ass, where a pink gem was laying over her butthole, waiting for the devil’s come to coat it completely. 

She lazily propped herself up on her left forearm, making a mess of such a perfect image without a care in the world, all to stare at her boyfriend as he dazedly looked up at the mirror. Seeing themselves naked and vulnerable, enjoying the aftermath of nature’s most beautiful pleasure, was only contributing to fueling up the embers of the fire they had just put out, fire they would be lighting up again shortly. 

“That was…” Chloe mumbled once she trusted her voice not to break, acknowledging the mind blowing-sex they had just had. 

“So beautiful, so… Sinfully perfect,” he told her, looking up and admiring the beauty that was her body, all for him to indulge on, all for him to claim. 

He leaned to the side to kiss her and she kissed him back, plump lips meeting lazily while their bodies climbed back down from their highs. Chloe’s hands made themselves at home on the devil’s set of abs and pecs, running up and down them and relishing on the soft, freckled skin at her fingertips. She didn’t miss the way his cock went from rock hard to slightly soft, and back to a hardened state once again. 

When the devil said he was proud of his stamina, he surely meant it. 

Now all there was left to do was see what the rest of the night had in store for them. Needless to say, they were ahead of a very exciting, very promising couple of hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> *washes her eyeballs with holy water and goes to pray*
> 
> Hope you liked it and well... Uhhhh... This is awkward.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (hopefully, 2021 will be better than 2020). 
> 
> Remember to follow me on Instagram at @crime_solvingdevil where I post content about Lucifer and glimpses of my humorous, dislikable self. 
> 
> Take care, please.
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
